spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Ius
Ius, God of Animals, also known as Ius the Agitated and Ius the Extremely Agitated,Ius, Animal God is a deity worshiped in Valenwood, Hammerfell, and Elsweyr. Appearance He is represented throughout Valenwood and parts of Hammerfell and Elsweyr as a misshapen humanoid carrying a rod, which is said to have its origin in the tale of The Ox and the Evil Farmer. He is also depicted with a set of scales. Myths The Ox and the Evil Farmer The tale behind the rod he carries has its origin states that one day an evil farmer decided to kill all of his animals and have a big party. As The story unfolds, animal after animal is killed and prepared for a big meal. Lastly the farmer comes to the ox and prepares to slit its throat. The ox, not wishing to be anybody's dinner, prayed very vocally (in the form of a moo) to Ius. Then, Ius appeared carrying a rather large set of balance weights and, without explanation, ate the farmer and vanished. Ever since that day, Ius has always been portrayed as carrying a large set of scales with him. Local Ius worshipers are said to neither know nor care about the scales' reason. Second Myth Of validity unknown, this myth states that, before the age of Pelagius Septim III, there lived a wombat who was the pet of Lady Greelina (daughter of the Lord Prufrock of Rockcreek). Greelina and her wombat loved one another, but it was a time of great sorrow in Rockcreek. A pestilence had come through the town, destroying all their cash crops (which consisted of raspberries and "odd weeds"). The plague had come, inflicting nearly every cobbler with chronic "hiccoughs"; finally a witch had cursed the townspeople so the only words any could utter were "Hmmm. Precisely." All the businesses, stores, and guilds fled from the town. Lady Greelina saw her father despairing the loss the town was suffering, so she brought her wombat in and told him, "Father, my wombat can save us all, for it is sacred to the god Ius, God of Animals. The only reason I didn't tell you earlier is because I am an early adolescent going through that period when I don't like to communicate. But please, ask a wish of my wombat, and Ius will fulfill it, for my wombat loves me." The king thought this was fairly flakey, but had nothing to lose, so he uttered a modest wish to the wombat: "All I want is for one business to come to Rockcreek that will never leave no matter the calamity." Due to years of abuse in the hands of the king (who used to lick it and try to make it stick to walls), the wombat had Ius create an equipment store in front of the palace gate that would never go away. The royal family ended up going mad and eating one another (and ironically, the wombat was one of the first to go). It is said that, to this day, an equipment store still blocks the palace gate in Rockcreek. Appearances * Category:Aedra Category:Lore: Characters